Relic of the Guardian
by razz4499
Summary: As Team Rocket travel through a large valley, they are attacked, and Jessie and Meowth are taken captive. It's up to James go and save them, and uncover the ancient curse of the Sun Guardian.
1. A Sunlit Journey

**Chapter One: A Sunlit Journey**

It was a gorgeous sunny morning. The rays of the golden sunlight beaming through the gaps in the trees, a soft breeze passing by, causing the trees to dance in the heat of the sunshine. The sound of the singing Butterfree echoed through the forests. The flowers swaying with such beauty. Blue skies reflected off the purity of the lakes. The snow-covered mountains standing proudly in the distance embraced by a sheet of soft mist and clouds. Spearow and Pidgey flying gracefully in the sapphire skies. Nature really does know the definition of an absolute perfection.

Upon the dirt track roads gliding over the emerald hills, were two people and a feline creature walking on two legs. The woman had long crimson hair and sparkling sapphire eyes, and the man traveling beside her had medium azure hair and glistening harlequin eyes. Their feline friend, a Meowth, began to pant, slowing his distance between to two humans. His large eyes creased into an irritated frown.

'Argh, we shoulda taken da balloon. D'is walk is going on forever...' He began to moan.

The man, James, copied Meowth's expression and tone, 'Yeah, Jess, why couldn't have we taken the balloon? My feet are hurting! You said this was going to be a short walk.'

The woman, Jessie, scowled at the two, annoyed by their constant complaining, 'Will you two stop whining,' she yelled, 'we're almost at the other end of the Valley.'

'You said that half an hour ago!' Meowth complained.

Jessie halted in her tracks, allowing the other two be alerted by the sudden stop. Jessie smiled, 'Look there.' She pointed. The two glanced in the direction of her finger. 'That's the Crescent Forest. All we have to do is take a short walk through there and we'll be in the next city in no time.'

'That's the forest?' James observed, 'It's huge!'

Jessie growled, 'Quit complaining! We'll be on the other side before it gets dark anyway.'

'Can we at least rest a moment?' Meowth asked, collapsing onto the floor, wheezing heavily. James copied. Jessie turned her head and frowned at her two traveling teammates, 'Will you two get up?'

'In a bit...' James said, enjoying the pleasure of sitting, having his feet rest.

'Do you want to travel through the forest in the dark?' Jessie asked, hoping for an exact answer. Meowth glanced up at her, 'To be honest, Jess, I don't really care. I just want a break.' Meowth lay down on the green grass. Jessie starred at them, irritated by their ways. Her frown faded.

'Guys, come on, the sooner we get through the forest the sooner we'll be in the next city.' She said, toning her voice down lower, trying to seem soft. James glanced up at her. He sighed, 'Okay. Come on Meowth.' He arose.

'Aw, I was just getting comfortable.' Meowth hopped up.

'Now come on, let's just enjoy the relaxing walk.' She smiled and pranced off towards the forest.

James let out a quick chuckle, 'Relaxing?' He followed her.

Meowth sighed sadly, 'We really shoulda taken da balloon.'

* * *

The forest was alive with such life. The rays of light beaming down through the tight openings through the blazing leaves. The large trunks engulfed the narrows in the forest on each side of the long dirt path. The lighting of the forest illuminated it with an aura of a vivid emerald. The canopies swayed, and all the wind was shut out from the thickness of the woods.

It was like that in a fairytale.

All but Jessie began to pace slowly through the woods. She was enjoying her time out in the open, smiling upon the pleasures the forest had to offer. James and Meowth didn't care; they just needed the rest they were forbidden to receive until they reached the other side of the valley. She closed her eyes and embraced the beauty of the forest, until it was suddenly cut short by her fellow partners progressing at a faster speed than her. She grabbed the back of their necks and pulled them back at her side.

'Ow.' Meowth yelled, rubbing the back of his fury neck.

'Yeah...' James did also. 'What was that for?'

'You two slow down; there's no rush.'

'Yeah, for you, maybe,' Meowth murmured, 'You don't seem to be affected by all d'is walking.'

'Of course not, I'm enjoying this. This is why I wanted to walk instead of taking that piece of scrap we call the balloon.'

'It would've been much faster though.' James thought.

The walk seemed to take an eternity for James and Meowth. It didn't bother Jessie at all - she loved it. The two began to get impatient with all the walking. All their whining didn't change Jessie's mind; she ignored them as usual. They continued gallivanting through the forest, keeping straight and following the high sun. They all kept quiet since the little bicker earlier, until they came across something quite fascinating.

'Hey, what's dat?' Meowth asked curiously, pointing through the trees to a stone structure plastered onto the earth. James and Jessie stopped, and, as curious as Meowth, observed it too.

'What is it?' Jessie asked, squinting to focus. James hopped off the path and zig-zagged towards the structure. 'It's a collum.'

'A column?' Jessie asked, now quite uninterested. They pranced through and examined it with James. Meowth touched it with his paw, and softly traced the indricate ridges in the column with the tip of his claw. 'Wow, d'is is pretty amazing. It must be hundreds of years old.' Meowth suggested.

'Older than that.' James corrected, 'I'd say it's about over a thousand years old.'

'Hm...' Jessie turned back onto the pathway, not at all engaged in this discovery. James and Meowth looked behind them; and seeing Jessie stroll back onto the pathway had them follow.

'So, why were we looking at that?' Jessie asked.

Meowth shrugged. 'I dunno, I wanted to know what it'was.'

'Well, we do now, we may as well keep walking.' James said, and they continued hiking through the forest, unaware of what it may hold.


	2. In The Shadows

**Chapter Two: In The Shadows**

The exhuasting walk continued through the Crescent Forest. It seemed to never end. The trio came across a cliff with a very steep drop. At the bottom was a rapid river raging over the rocks beneath. They glanced at the bottom. Meowth gulped, _I wouldn't like to fall down der, _he thought.

They carried on with their long walk, passing a series of high cliffs, avoiding to drop off the edge. After the short walk along the edge of the cliffs, the path returned back into the forest. The trio passed by another fallen collum, then a defaced statue. They took a quick glimpse at it, then carried on following the pathway. About an hour must have passed since they arrived at the entrance of the colossol forest. Meowth's patience had disappeared by then...

'Argh, no more!' He collapsed to the floor. 'I can't be bothered anymore! I wanna another rest...' He gave a strong beam at James, inquiring, 'or someone carry me?'

He took the hint, and sighed, 'Go on.'

'Whoo.' Meowth jumped up onto James head, and let out a sigh of relief.

'Jessie?'

'Yes, James?'

'How long until we're out of this forest?'

She scratched the back of her head, wondering. 'I don't know....' After a few moments of wondering, Jessie was beginning to regret the prolonged walk, 'Maybe we should've taken the balloon.'

'See, I told you so, but wouldcha listen to Meowth? _Noooo._' Meowth's joy for being right was cut off by Jessie's heart-striking glare. He burrowed his head under his paws, hoping she'll stop.

'I think we should rest here.' Jessie suggested.

The trio sat down on some nearby rocks and shared the only food they had with them. Even though that was all they had, they were grateful for it. James glanced up at the sun. It was high in the sky. 'It's about midday now.'

'It should probably be another hour or so when we're out of this place.' Jessie said.

'Thought you said you were enjoying da time 'ere? Why change your mind now?' Meowth questioned, still sitting on James' head.

'It was only for a while, this place is starting to annoy me now.'

'It annoyed me since the beginning.' James added.

After about ten minutes, their rest was once again shortened by an unexpected rustle from close by in the shadows of the woodland. It alerted Jessie. She rapidly turned her head to observe the reason for the sound. 'What was that?'

'What was what?' James asked, oblivious to the noise. After moments of passing, and the silence growing thicker, the noise had returned.

'That, did you hear that?' Her voice grew with a slight tremble of unease.

'No. I didn't hear anything. Did you Meowth?'

'Nah, nuthing...' He murmured, sleeping on a nearby stone.

Jessie's fear grew swiftly when she saw a figure dart acorss from behind the trees. Startled, she arose, 'What's that?'

James and Meowth ignored her. She saw it again.

'Hey, are you are Pokémon? Come out!' She began to get irritated. Although fear was ensuing, she tried to conceal it with a mask of courage.

'Careful, Jess, could be Scyther or something.' Meowth warned, wide awake and stroking his tail. Jessie turned and gazed at him, 'Well, if it was I'd capture it!' She hissed.

'Good luck with dat, haha.' and Meowth let out a merry laugh. Jessie's temper rose rapidly and she began to approach the Pokémon, fury in her eyes, 'Don't you---'

Suddenly, out of nowhere, they all became alarmed; gunshots were being fired in different directions! The bullets were bouncing off the ground and off the trees. The air was filled with showers of bullets. The three ducked quickly and put their arms over their heads with fear.

'Crap! We're being shot at!' James yelled.

'Y'think?!' Jessie screamed.

'Run!' Meowth commanded.

The three got up rapidly and sprinted away as fast as they could into the woods in the opposite direction, avoiding the gunfire. The woods passed by them with a blur. They ran so fast they were too startled to notice any obstacles in their way.

After about five minutes of dangerous running, the three took a sudden halt and collapsed onto their knees, weezing and heaving heavily. Their hearts raced rapidly. 'Is.. it gone?' Jessie panted, catching her breath.

'I think so.' Meowth said, hopping up onto a nearby rock and looking in the direction they ran from.

'I can't... breathe...' James panted.

'We'll be... okay...' Jessie informed. 'I've never been... so scared.' She arose, still catching her breath, and rested upon a tree trunk to the right of her.

James arose too, and just managed to climb up the rock next to Meowth. 'What was that?' He asked the feline.

'Definatly not a Pokémon, dat's for sure.' Meowth replied.

'It was people. They were shooting at us. With guns.' James said.

'State the obvious, why don't you?' Jessie yelled, her anger rising.

'I wonder why d'ey were shooting at us?'

'I don't know... should we go back?' James asked Jessie.

'Go back? Are you crazy? We were almost killed!' Jessie screamed. 'Sometimes, James, you do think of some really stupid things.' James looked slightly hurt by her words. She glanced in the direction they came from.

'I wanna go back to know why d'ey were shooting at us. D'ey might be gone by now, Jess.' Meowth said, trying to calm her.

'It doesn't matter, we can't go back.' Jessie then looked at the 'rock' James and Meowth were sitting on. 'What's that?'

'What's what?' James asked.

'What are you sitting on?'

James jumped off and observed with her. It was another stone collum with the ancient imprints on. They were surrounded by many fallen collums and stone rocks that circled them. They were in the middle of an ancient ruin.

'Wow, there's loads.' James said, fascinated.

_I wonder why those people are here, and why would they shoot at us, _Jessie thought, _Strange._


	3. Legend of the Lost

**Chapter Three: Legend Of The Lost**

After fifteen minutes of debating on what they should do, they finally came to conclusion. They decided they should go back, with extreme caution, to see why they were shooting at them. As they did, slowly and steadily, they returned back to the area they were attacked. They looked around, and into the direction the gunfire was coming from - West. Whoever had attacked them earlier had gone by now. Even though they felt a slight bit of sanctuary, they still remained alarmed from the conflict.

'No one's here anymore,' James told the others, 'whoever they were they probably went west into the forest.'

'Are you suggesting something there, James?' Jessie questioned, suspecting the thought going through James' mind at the moment.

'What do you think I'm suggesting?' He asked, perplexed.

'That we follow them.'

'Follow d'em? You're thinking crazy, Jimmy, you really are. You're having a laugh if you really t'ink I'm going in d'er after that.' Meowth said, pairing with Jessie.

'Well, what else do you suggest we do, drop it?' He asked, a frown crossing his face.

'Ch'yeahh! We should just keep following the road and forget about what happened!'

'Jessie, what if they come back?' James asked, following her mind.

'D'en we run.' Meowth answered, with a smile on his face.

'I don't think I could run anymore after that.' Jessie sat down and rubbed her sore legs.

'I'm still curious about why we would be shot at.' James rubbed his chin, thinking.

'Maybe d'ey were bandits.' Meowth suggested.

'What would bandits be doing here?' Jessie asked.

'I don't know.' James said, still wondering and taking quick glimpses in the direction of the gunfire.

'They coulda been bandits, and d'ey were hiding something.' Meowth began, with a smirk running across his face.

'Hiding what?' Jessie looked at him, curiously.

'They coulda be hiding valueble Pokémon.'

'Ahh... maybe so.' Jessie copied his same smirk.

'Yes.. _Legendary _Pokémon...' the feline sniggered.

'I like you're thinking, Meowth.' Jessie chuckled. They continued to talk about the Pokémon, and the thoughts of stealing them, until James whispered something that confused the two of them, 'Sun Temple.'

'What?' Meowth asked, bewildered. 'Sun Temple?'

'What about 'Sun Temple?' Jessie asked, glancing at the wondering man.

'When I was younger, I was told about a civilization living right here in this very forest.' He approached the others and sat down on a nearby rock, looking at their perplexed expressions.

'Care to explain?' Meowth asked.

'I can't be bothered to here childish stories.' Jessie retorted.

'It's not chilish, Jessie, it could be a reason for those guys shooting at us.' James informed. Jessie's stubborn grimace disappeared, and she turned to him with false fascination. 'Fine, tell us.'

'Okay:

_Two thousand years ago, there once lived a magnificent citedal in the depths of the Crescent Valley. They worshipped the moon, the sun and the stars, as well as the beauty of nature. They were peaceful people who enjoyed being in touch with Mother Nature._

_In their grand Temple of the Sun, there was guarded an ancient artifact of extroadinary powers. Anyone who wields it is gained all that power into their very soul. It was guarded from neighbouring tribes and kept safe in the depths of the Temple._

_One night, a theif entered the Temple and attempted to steal the arfifact - the Sphere of the Sun. As he did, he was given such power that he became unstoppable. As the civilization began to die from the Sphere's power, the neighbouring tribes began to invade the Temple and the rest of the citedal. Alas, the Sphere began to suck the life out of the theif, and so he turned into ashes. _

_The citedal was destroyed, and was never known of again until centuries later._

_Archeolagists, Treasure Hunters and Theives began to uncover the ruins, and gain possession of the sphere that was still said to sleep in the depths of the temple ruins. All who entered there, never returned. _

_It is said to be protected by the Guardian of the Sun, and it would destroy anyone who tried to take it. Everyone began to fear the artifact's powers, and the place was lost once again.'_

His story ended, and the results off Jessie and Meowth were just bewildered expressions. 'So, what, you're saying that whoever shot at us were actually raiders or something?' Jessie asked, confused.

'Possibly.' James asnwered, nodding his head.

'It kinda makes sense, Jess, y'know. But I still t'ink they're just bandits.' Meowth exclaimed, hopping back onto his feet. 'Anyways, I t'ink we should keep walking. Tanks for the little story by the way, Jimmy, killed some time away.' Meowth began to walk down the pathway, Jessie starred at him, then looked at James, who seemed to be annoyed by Meowth's rudeness. 'James.'

'What?'

'I believe you.' She smiled. James glanced into her glisining sapphire eyes. He smiled back, 'Thanks.' He arose, 'Come on, we may as well keep going.'

'Right.' Jessie too arose, and the three continued down the neverending pathway, which could lead them to their own Hell.


	4. Taken

**Chapter Four: Taken**

Still alarmed from the sudden gunfire from earlier, Jessie, James and Meowth still kept their eyes pealed to any sudden noise or movement following their every step. The day seemed to drag, and the heat of the sun warmed their skin (and fur). The path towards the other end of the Crescent Forest never seemed to end, and all the turns and cornors turned the once simple pathway into a labrynith of confusion. Still walking, though aimlessly, the trio suddenly came across the end of the path, which alas halted at the edge of a very steep cliff, towering the raging gorge below. The ruins of a wooden bridge dangle from the poles and ropes on each side. Their only way across has been destroyed....

Jessie collapsed onto her knees and banged the ground furiously with her fist, 'Argh, that's just great, the bridge is destroyed!' Her anger was clearly reconizable in the tone of her voice. Meowth lay down and slowly crawled towards the edge, glancing down to the bottom at the angry rapids below.

'Huh, well...' He hopped back up, glanced at James and the tempered Jessie, 'we're stuck 'ere.'

Abruptly, Jessie glowered at the feline, and suddenly smacked him across the face. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUCK HERE?! I WANNA GET OUT!' She shook the Pokémon violently. It struggled to release itself from her tight grip. James stood beside, ignoring the argueing pair, and looked over... wondering.

'We could chop a tree down?' He suggested.

'WITH WHAT?' She yelled, still shaking the Pokémon.

'Or use our Pokémon?'

The pair stopped fighting and looked at James. 'Oh, yeah, 'coz Arbok will be able to reach the other side....' Jessie said, sarcastically.

'Victreebel's vines could reach across, right?' Meowth asked, helpfully.

'Possibly.'

'Well, go ahead, try it.' Jessie said, impatiently.

He began to fetch his pokéball from his belt, but there was a sudden disturbance coming from the shadowed wood behind him. He rapidly turned his head, to see nothing in the underwood.

'What's da matter, Jimmy?' Meowth asked. 'You hear something?'

James slowly nodded, 'Yeah...'

'Oh, no it's not them is it?' Jessie cried, alarmed with a sudden fear running through her body.

No one answered for a moment, til the silence was broken by James, 'It could be.'

'Then let's hurry!' Jessie yelled, trying to grab James' pokéball containing his Victreebel. James jumped out of the way. 'Hey, stop that.'

'Come on, James, we need to get the hell out of here!' She was overwhelmed with anxiety and panic.

'Yeah, Jim, Jess is right we do need to scram.' Meowth turned from the woods behind him and looked across the cliff to the other side, where another shadowed forest of dangers awaited them.

'James! Victreebel, now!' Jessie screamed. Her voice was shaking, as were her limbs. Her eyes raced and observed every cornor, anticipating a dreaded moment.

James' realization returned, and he nodded, 'Right, of course.'

Just as he was about to summon his Pokémon from it's ball, he was alerted by a high pitched shriek, that coming from a woman. He turned to the source of the piercing noise. Meowth yelped. Suddenly, something heavy and hard brutally came into contact with James' head, which thrusted him swiftly onto the rigid ground. And through his hazy vision, he glanced up.

There were men, armed, surrounding the trio. From what James could see, there were about five. Two were poiting their guns down at James, while the other three had hold of Jessie and Meowth, grasping them both violently.

'Leave them alone...' James feebly commanded, gasping from the sudden blow to his head.

'Take them back to the camp...' One of the men ordered. The others nodded and began to drag Jessie and Meowth away. The other two brutally grabbed James from under the arms and violently began to drag him across the rough ground.

He could feel himself being dragged; his knees shreaded by the sharp stones. Whimpers and yells were heard from his companions. He was dizzy; very lightheaded. The force of the weapon that plummeted at his head drowned him in darkness. He was helpless, as were they...

Sometime soon, along the forest path, James finally regained his conciousness, and he began to struggle free from the men's rough grasps. He could hear Jessie's screams not far away. All of a sudden, a force took him and he escaped their grips. The men became alert and aimmed their weapons at James. Without thinking, James suddenly began to sprint into the forest, avoiding the gunfire and their pursuit. The adrenaline overcame him that he was blind to what he was doing, and continued running... running... running...

After a quick getaway, James' energy abanndoned him and he fainted onto the ground...

Everything turned into darkness......


	5. A Matter of Life & Death

**Chapter Five: A Matter Of Life & Death**

_This was our only sanctuary; our only source of light. It must remain that way. We cannot let the darkness in - or our haven of serenity will disappear, forever._

_Help us... help us..._

* * *

The darkness surrounding him began to fade, and sight of the forest returned to his emerald eyes. A soft groan escaped his lips, and the control over his exhausted body had returned. Slowly and carefully, he started to rise onto his feet. His legs were weak, and there was an agonizing throb on the back of his head. He moved his hand onto his head, rubbing it. The pain began to give him a serious headache.

'Argh, my head,' James feebly whispered.

He observed the area around him. He was surrounded by an army of trees, enclosed upon him. He rapidly turned his head in every direction. _Where am I?_ He asked himself. He was lost. He could not see the sun through the thickness of the canopies. He left all fate into his legs, and began to stroll north.

Eventually, he had returned back at the cliff edge. Retracing his steps unintentionally, he strided along the edge. He had found himself back at the ruined bridge.

Still effected by the concusion from the strike of the gun, he was confused about why he awoke from the middle of the forest, about why he wanted to come back to the bridge... until-

'Jessie!' All his thoughts came back, and the panic began to ensue. 'Meowth!'

Yelling, and screaming, the only reply he got back was his own echoes. Emotions began to crash down on him... his eyes started to water... _Jessie, Meowth..._

'Jessie! Meowth''

He then remembered...

_Those men... they took them... where did they come from? Were they the same men from earlier, back in the forest path? Where could have they have gone? I couldn't find them in this forest.. is there any hope?_

All these thoughts began to bother him.

_What should I do? Where should I go?_

Wondering, thinking, suggesting, he finally decided... 'West.'

With no hope what-so-ever, he took his chances...

* * *

Neverending... the forest seemed to never end.

Everything seemed the same... every area was identical to the next.

The enduring walk bewildered James, believing he had been walking in circles.

_Have I already been here? _He wondered. Still wandering... hoping... _I hope I find them..._

_They could be dead... No... don't think like that, James, they're alright.. they'll be fine... I'm sure... positive... I hope..._

* * *

Just when all hope was set to fail, James happened to stumble onto a discovery...

People... shacks, tents, vehicles, towers... a camp!

_This must be the place... now where are they?_

He tried his best not to be seen by the many men patrolling, guns resting in their arms. Other men appeared with rocks in their arms, advancing into on of the tents... Some of the trucks carried a vary of crates on them - Top Secret.

_Wonder why they're here?_

James began to silently circle the camp from the safety of the forest, avoiding the wide open area where the camp was set. Like a spy infiltrating an enemy compound, James advanced, hiding behind any obstacles, avoiding the sight of the many dangerous soldiers. _I must not be seen._

Without a hope, he quickly sneaked into one of the shacks. It was empty, and dark. Surprisingly, there was a downstairs. It felt as if this place had been abanndoned for decades. There was a glow of light from the bottom. Knowing this could be the end, he tip-toed down the steps, and peeked around the cornor.

There was a table, a chair, a lamp and... holding cells... containing something... or someone...

_Jessie! Meowth!_

He saw them behind the rusty bars, curled up in fear, feeling as if they wish to die. 'Jessie,' he murmered in their direction. She looked up, enlightened by a friendly face. 'James...' The light in her face suddenly disappeared, a look of terror occured.. 'James! Behind you!'

With an unexpected alarm, and before he could turn around, he found himself down, on the ground... the darkness enclosed on him... once again...

* * *

_What was he doing here?_

Sound.

_How did he get in here without being seen?_

Speech.

_Maybe we should get rid of him..._

People...

Throughout the darkness, the sound of muffled harsh voices occured... The blackness began to fade by an unforseen blinding light. The strength of it burned James' eyes... he could feel something wet trickle down the side his face...

'Who are you?' Someone asked.

From behind the light, he saw the silhouette of a built up man... 'Answer.' He commanded.

'He just awoke...' One of the other men replied.

'Doesn't mean he's unable to speak...'

_What's going on?_

James moved his arms... but with failure. They were unable to move; tied down. It took him a while to realise he was tied up on a chair by rope. Interegation...

'Who are you, I say?' The built up man's voice became harsh...

_'_What..where, am I?' James whispered, weakly.

'Does it matter?' The built up man pushed the bright light from James' eyes, and his appearence was revealed. He wore a camoflaged army uniform. He had short bronze hair and striking brown eyes. Wrapped around his waist was a belt, equipped with dangerous tools... military tools. James examined his name tag - Lt. Samuel.

'What is your name?' He asked.

'James...'

'Why are you here?'

'My friends...'

'You're friends? What? That woman and that Meowth?' He began to circle the helpless human. 'You want them?'

'Just let them go.. we meant no harm...'

'Does it matter? You happened to stumble upon a top secret military base. Civilians are prohibited to enter the forest... did you not know?'

'No.. we were just passing by...' The wet substance on James' face slithered into his mouth - blood.

'Doesn't matter if you were passing by, you were still forbidden to enter here. The only punishment was death...'

'Then why haven't you killed me?' He asked, curiously. Samuel halted. He starred at his beaten prisoner, and smiled, wickedly. 'I haven't killed you yet.. I've been thinking, James... I would very much like you to do something for me.. well, us.'

James glanced up, wondering, 'What?'

Samuel kneeled down infront of James, 'You see, there is a certain temple ruin out here in the forest, our men have been excavating it. Inside, there is something so precious and powerful people ignore its prescence. No human or Pokémon have entered that temple for centuries. We all want this artifact, but none of my men are... worthy enough to fetch it... care to go down there at fetch it for me, James?'

James frowned, 'Why should I?'

The man arose, 'Because...'

Suddenly, a fist came into contact with James' face...

'I will kill you and your friends. And if you do fetch it, I will actually release you all, and you can go wherever you wanted to... what do you say?'

_Don't do it, James, it's that artifact in the story you told earlier. It will kill you..._

_But, I must, he'll release my friends.. Jessie.. Meowth.. we'll be free from this place..._

_I must think..._

After a moment of wondering, he had finally decided. James nodded, 'I'll go and get it.'

Samuel grinned, 'Wise boy.'

He cut the ropes embracing James, and he was released...

'Don't get up yet...' He commanded. 'If you don't do as I say my soldiers won't hesitate to kill you. Now rise.'

James arose. Samuel grabbed an Assualt Rifle from one of the weapon racks. He aimed it at James. Two men came in and did the same. Samuel looked at them, 'Lead this man outside, we're going to take a little trip to the Temple of the Sun...'

'Yes, sir.' They brutally pulled James in the middle of them, and they advanced out of the room. Lt. Samuel, with a crooked smile, followed them.

The daylight blinded James' sight. He was back in the open. At least six soldiers proceeded towards him and the others. Lt. Samuel appeared behind James, 'Soldiers, we're going to the Temple.' He pointed at a soldier, 'Jackson... you're incharge of this camp while I'm gone.'

'Yes, sir.' He replied.

Samuel glanced at James. 'Well then, let's go.'

They began to walk West...

_Am I really doing the right thing?_


	6. Sun Temple

**Chapter Six: Sun Temple**

They made their way to the excavation site, the Temple, which was shrouded in a coat of haunting mist. The many piles of debris, rocks and timber lay around the remains of these ancient ruins. The arcitecture was worn out.. cracked.. destroyed. Once a magnificent wonder had been plunged into a forgotten memory...

* * *

The soldiers never ceased to turn their guns off the back of their new toy. Samuel, constantly glaring at that back of James' head, grinned. Everyone made a sudden halt outside the darkened entrance to the Lost Temple. The soldiers circled James, aiming their rifles at him without hesitation. James dropped his hands from his head, and turned to face Samuel.

'This is what we want you to do.' Samuel began, 'I want you to enter that temple, search around and find this...' He held up a torn out piece of old paper. James slowly approached to observe the murky picture. It was a sketch of an ancient artifact - the magical sphere. Samuel put the paper back in his pocket. He raised his eyebrow at James.

'If I do this,' James whispered, 'you'll let my friends go?

Samuel smirked, 'If you retrieve the articfact... I will... I promise.'

James turned and observed the entrance of the ruins. A cold shiver went down his spine.

_Why am I doing this?_

'Listen,' Samuel commanded, 'you have at least half an hour to retrieve the sphere. If you don't return by that time...' James knew the rest of sentence. The thought of it made his eyes water with bitter tears.

_I must do this..._

'Take this,' Samuel handed out a flashlight to James. James took it. 'Remember, half an hour...' Samuel tapped his watch, and chuckled coldly at James. James, knowing he may not return from the depths of these uncharted ruins, took a deep breath... 'Jessie...' He softly whispered, and began to walk into the darkness of hell.

_The ruins of today were the reminders of the past... once a great civilization - proud - we have come to endure our very demise... it was our fault, careless we were, and our own power englufed the land to darkness... and darkness it shall remain..._

The only source of light from these haunted ruins was the guiding ray leading him into this abyss. The only sound echoing was his breath.. breathing heavily, and steadily, the closer he came to the heart of the Temple. Moving the flashlight to the right, left and front of him, looking for corridors, for obstacles...

_It's so dark, _James gradually paced through the darkness, with no hope in his eyes to find what he needed. He tried his best the draw a mental map of this area, otherwise he will get lost inside this labryinth.

_Where is it? How much time has gone? What if I don't get it? Will I ever see my friends again? _All these questions paranoid him, pulling him into a negative atmosphere.

As all optimism began to fly away, James stumbled onto what he needed with a passion. He came across a huge hall, collums broken, statues defaced, the ground, walls and ceilings cracked like bolts of lighting. Debris was scattered across the stone floor, and the cieling seemed as if it would come down any minute.

And the other end of the hall was an altar, with something glowing brightly ontop of it. It was round, and it reflected vibrantily off the light from the torch.

_There it is..._

James began to approach the artifact with extreme caution, remembering the stories when he was younger. He was only one metre away from it. He gazed into it. He could feel its power. Before he was willing to take it, he lifted his flashlight, and onto the statue towering above him behind the altar. It was the statue of what appeared to be a Knight. It had striking eyes, piercing into one's heart. It was him... the guardian.

_The Guardian of the Sun, _James glanced into its eyes. Fear arose. Should he risk his life to save his friends, knowing the consenquence that he could suffer?

Yes.

'Guardian... listen, I desperatily need this sphere. These men, they have my friends, and it's the only way to let them go.. I hope.. you can forgive this?' As he ended his last words, he reached for the sphere, wrapped his fingers around it, and pulled it close to him. Expecting something terrible to occur... there lingered the silence as before...

Reliefed, James turned to exit the hall. The panic that arose in his heart at that tensifying moment disappeared. _Nothing happened, _James sighed with relief. Upon his joyful walk, a dim crimson light lit the end of the hall, where the statue stood...

_What is that?_

James turned to a fearful sight. The eyes of the Guardian glew red! The terror returned into him. The sphere he held tightly, began to glisen a multitude of colours. James saw it, and with a quick scream, he dropped it, and it rolled away into the darkness.

The guardian's mouth began to open, and out came a black mist. James, with horror, started to walk back, avoiding the mist. It swirled around him, from feet to the head. The mist embraced him into darkness, and soon, once again, he fell into it also...

_Help us... help us..._

'Where is he?' Samuel asked with raw impatience.

'I don't know, sir.' One of the soldiers answered.

'It has been twenty-seven minutes, he sould be out by now.'

'Do you think he got lost?' One of the other soldier's suggested.

'I highly doubt it. He'd better remember, he only had half an hour, if he isn't out in around ten minutes, his friends'll be dead.'

_Awaken... you must... please... wake..._

The voice brought James' sense back to him. Even though he awoke from darkness, he still lingered in it. With the panic still in his system, James jumped up. He was unharmed, surprisingly. James picked up the flashlight from the floor, and pointed it at the Guardian. Its eyes were stone. He flicked his torch around, and found the sphere on the floor, also dim, though the light made it still seem alive.

_What happened?_

Knowing it could be fatal as before, James snatched the sphere from the floor, and sprinted towards the exit, leaving the Guardian starring at his escape.

Having memorized his whereabouts, James headed back to entrance.

* * *

'Ten minutes are up.' Samuel stated, 'Time to go. I got something to do.' He stroked the handle of a sheathed knife on his belt.

'Sir, look!'

He swiftly looked towards the entrance of the Temple, and the shadow of a man appeared through the mist. He came closer, and closer...

'He made it...' Samuel said, with a mixture of satisfaction and annoyance.

James walked towards him, with the sphere in hand. He showed it to Samuel, who was in a trance at its stoned beauty.

'There, I got it for you.' He handed it to Samuel. A wicked smile crossed his face.

'Excellent...' He said, sinisterly.

'I got it for you, now, will you let them go?' James asked, hoping, and with a trace of innocence in his emerald eyes.

Samuel didn't reply. He turned his back to James and walked towards a truck parked behind the soldiers. James looked at the man leaving. 'Are you?'

No answer, instead, Samuel made a gesture with his hand, and the soldiers rose their weapons, aiming them straight at James. James looked in disbelieve, 'But you said you would, you promised!' He yelled, feeling betrayed.

'I don't keep promises.' Samuel exclaimed, from the window of the truck. He gave James a malevolent smile. 'Kill him.' At that, the truck left into the mist.

The soldiers loaded their rifles.

_This is it.. this is the end.. _

Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion. His heart raced rapidly. He closed his eyes. An image of one he knew projected in his mind - Jessie.

At that percise moment, the soldiers fired their guns... never stopping...

* * *

_Am I dead... I am dead..._

Something didn't feel right... the firing had ended, but, why was he still alive?

James opened his eyes slowly to a fascinating sight.. the soldiers all looked at eachother, perplexed and worried. Infront of James, were the bullets... hovering there... in front of him. Just hovering... a few seconds later, they all dropped to the floor...

James looked in absolute confusion, and wonder.

_I'm alive?_

The soldiers hesitated, and began to fire their guns again. James flinched, but the bullets halted a few centimetres away from his body. What was happening?

_I'm not dying?_

Suddenly, a strange force inside James took over him with overwhelming strength. It was uncontrollable and alien. His eyes began to glow a bright crimson red.

'What's going on?' One of the soldiers yelled.

'Fire!' They all fired their guns, only to have the same result happen as before.

'They're not working!' One the soldiers screamed in panic.

'Then attack melee!' The soldier's nodded and ran towards James and swung their guns as clubs at him. But something pushed them back, a forcefield surrounding him. Screams occured, and the soldiers were being tossed through the air in different directions. The guns they used, arose as if a ghost held them, and aimed them at their owners. The guns fired at them... penetrating the men with bulletholes... falling down dead...

The others tried to make a getaway, but with failure...

All ended up on the floor, lying in scarlet liquid, motionless.

James, too, ended up sinking back into unconsciousness...


	7. To Love One is to Lose One

**Chapter Seven: To Love One Is To Loose One**

The truck made a stop back at the camp. Lt. Samuel hopped out, with that crooked smile still plastered on his face. He observed the people around him as he casually began to walk to one of the shacks. It was the same one James entered earlier.

* * *

In the damp basement, Jessie and Meowth sat there, with a gloom hanging over them. Jessie, holding onto her legs, began to wonder.

_Are we going to get out of here? Is this the end? I hope James is alright..._

She burrowed her head in her arms. Meowth, seeing this, crawled over to her. He sat next to her, with a sad look in his face, 'Jessie?' He softly said...

'Yes?' She answered, nothing more but a whisper.

'Are you okay?'

She shook her head, 'No, I'm not. I want to get out of here. We have to, Meowth, we shouldn't be here. We need to leave... and find James... I just hope he's alright.'

Meowth placed his paw on her shoulder, 'Jess, dun' worry, we are gonna get outta here. I bet James is fine, honest...' He sighed, 'I hope.'

Footsteps echoed down the stairs. Meowth and Jessie glimpsed up. Lt. Samuel appeared from the cornor and walked towards the cell door. He smirked at them. They answered with a frown.

'You two all good?' He asked.

'What do you care?' Jessie said harshly.

'Coz I got some news for you... it's about your friend...'

Jessie and Meowth turned their attention to him, interested entirely, 'What about him?' Jessie asked, her sapphire eyes glising with water.

'Just came down here to let you know...' He made the tension grow intentionally, 'your friend is dead.'

_Dead._

The word pierced right through Jessie, and her heart sank like an anchor. It filled with heartbreaking sorrow. _Dead, _She thought, sadly...'Dead?' The word echoed through her mind.

'Uhuh.. hate to break it to you.. but don't worry, you'll be joinning him soon, anyway.' Samuel turned around and began to walk up the stairs.

_James.. you can't be dead.. no.._

'No..' She whispered. Tears began to fall from her soft cheeks. Meowth sat there, shocked. 'He can't be...' He said, avoiding the 'fact'. 'He isn't, he can't be.'

_Please.. you can't be.. James.._

_Upon hearing his name in a familiar, friendly voice, James found himself surrounded in white. All was just white, apart from himself. There was nothing around him. No sound. Nothing._

_'James.' The voice returned, except, it wasn't the same voice, it was... different._

_'Who said my name?' James asked, confused._

_'We did.' James kept turning, trying to find the person. No one. 'Do not fear us. We need your help. Forever we have been discovered by wandering outcasts, stealing our belongings and our souls. You are desperate as we are. We have borrowed your body for now... ours is being held with those warriors.. you must help us..'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'We are the souls of this civilization - the remnants. You must help us...'_

_'What can I do to help?'_

_'You must go to their resting place, persuade them to leave as soon as possible through words. If they do not cooperate, we will take action...'_

_'Will I die?'_

_'No, you will not, not if we are in you. We will remain in you, a carrier, until we are back in our bodies - the sphere.'_

_'What does the sphere do?'_

_'The Sphere of the Sun was a given power from nature herself. But to abuse it, can destroy everything. The sphere is all that is left of us. It is the remains of our city.'_

_'I must get the sphere back?' _

_'Yes. As the Guardian of the Sphere, it was in our right to protect it. With your words of honesty, we did not see a theif, but a man... in need as we are... this is our promise. The sphere's power must not be forseen once again, or it could cause destruction upon this world... human, and Pokémon alike...'_

_'I'll go back to the camp, tell them to leave, retrieve the sphere, save my friends.'_

_'You must bring the sphere back here.'_

_'I will.'_

_'You must. The fate of this world is in your hands, James, we must get it back.....'_

* * *

James once again awoke, surrounded by mist, and the bodies of the soldiers who suffered a terrible fate. He arose, and remembering what he must do, he headed back to the camp.

_I never thought in my life I would have to do something like this. I'm no hero... I'm just, a normal human being..._

* * *

He returned back to the camp. The soldiers didn't know of his prescence yet.

'I don't know if I can do this,' James told the Remnants.

_'You can.. you must.. approach them... have no fear, we are protecting you.'_

He took a deep breath, and with all the courage he had in him, began to walk towards the entrance.The soldiers saw him coming, and began to aim their guns at James. Trusting the voices, he didn't stop walking.

'Halt, boy!' One of them commanded.

He didn't answer, in reply, he kept on walking.

'I order you to halt!'

James shook his head.

'We will open fire!' He warned.

James ignored him and continued into the camp.

'Fire-'

'No!' Someone yelled. Lt. Samuel appeared from one of the shacks. James stopped in the middle of the camp. Samuel approached him with disbelieve that this man was still standing - alive. 'You're meant to be dead, boy.'

_'Tell him. Convince him, James.'_

'I've come here to tell you all,' He paused. Samuel stopped infront of him, waiting for the end of his sentance, 'to leave.'

Samuel and the other soldiers laughed. 'Ha, what makes you think we're leaving?'

'Because I'm telling you to.' They laughed even harder.

'You can't tell me what to do, I tell myself what to do.'

'You must all leave now. Before you do, you must hand me the sphere back.' There was fear seen in James' eyes, but he wasn't going to run now... those voice, they needed him.

'No way! That's my sphere. It belongs to me.' Samuel stood beside James, and pointed towards the shack, 'as do they...'

Yells could be heard, and two soldiers came out, holding a woman and feline in their grasps. 'Let me go!' The redhead yelled.

_Jessie, Meowth!_

Jessie saw the azure haired man watching them. A sudden flutter of joy englufed her. A smile appeared. 'James!' She shouted, with disbelieve that her teamate was still alive.

'Jimmy! You're alive!' Meowth shouted with relief.

'Let them go.' James ordered. Samuel starred at him.

'You really think I will?'

'You'd better.' James warned, 'and you'd better leave this place too.'

A scowl corssed Samuels face, 'You threating me, James?' He unseathed a large combat knife, and waved it in James' face. 'You better not be, 'coz if you are, my metallic friend here'll be in your gut in a second.'

_'Do not back down. Do not fear him. We are protecting you.'_

'I'm not afraid of you.' James said, all fear gone in his eyes.

'Aren't you, now?' Thinking of plunging the knife into James, he didn't, and he turned his back to him and walked towards his prisoners. He gestured his hand, and the soldiers aimed their guns at James again.

'James!' Jessie screamed in fear of her friend's life.

James glanced at the soldiers, watching them load their guns, and smiled.

_'We can take it from here...'_

The soldiers fired their guns, unaware of what they'll be expecting.

Jessie turned her head away, not waiting to see her friend be killed. Meowth copied. The soldiers stopped firing, and to be suprised that their taget was still standing. Samuel, mouth agate, stood there, seeing him still standing and unharmed.

James glanced up at Samuel and smirked.

James' eyes turned bright red. The soldiers yelped, and they were tossed through the air. He casually began to appraoch Samuel.

'Fire!' Samuel commanded. The soldiers tried once again, but their rifles suddenly snapped in half. An aura of transparent fire appeared around James. Jessie looked, in amazment, and what she was seeing. _What.. is.. happening, _she thought, watching the scene.

Samuel took steps back whenever James moved closer, 'Stay away!'

'Is a Pokémon possesing him?' Meowth asked Jessie, who ignored his question. Her eyes were glued to the fight. All the soldiers were on the floor in pain. Suddenly, a distorted and unearthly voice came out off James' mouth.

'For centuries we had been disturbed by people like you, taking our only belongings, destroying our buildings and doing this with no guilt in your heart. As the Guardian of the Sphere, we command you hand us over the sphere at once, mortal...'

'What are you?' He asked, avoiding the command given.

'We are your demise. Give us the sphere.' James lifted his arm and opened his hand, waiting for the sphere to be given.

'No, I won't, and you can't make me!' Samuel lifted his knife and ran at James, ready for the attack.

'James!' Jessie screamed.

Samuel's knife was parried by another metallic item - a long spear. 'Hand over the sphere now.'

'No.' He repeated to attack James, and he kept parrying his attacks.

'What is going on, Jess?' Meowth asked.

'I don't know...' She said honestly.

James then kicked Samuel in the leg, which brought him to his knees, then flung the blunt end of the spear into Samuel's face, causing him to fall onto the floor. Blood trickled down the side of the soldier's forehead.

'So be it. You have one hour to retrieve the sphere back to the temple, or you shall meet the bitter end on the point of a blade.'

_'We shall return again..'_

The force of the Remnants disappeared from James, and the normal human being was back in his body. His firey eyes returned to their harlequin colour.

Samuel arose from his blow. 'What was that then?' He asked, mockingly.

_No you, can't be gone.. not now. I need you, I'm in trouble._

James' fear returned, _Am I no longer protected? _he thought. Samuel walked towards him with the knife. 'Care to answer the question, then? Or do I have to force it out of you?'

_Am I still protected? Remnants, Guardian, where did you go? This isn't a good time to take a break! I need you! Please return!_

'Okay, the second one then.' Without any warning whatsoever, James felt a peircing pain through his stomach.

'James, no!' Jessie screamed, crying.

James glanced down. Samuel's hand was agaisnt James' stomach. There was a sudden pause, and a chilly breeze flowed through the air. Samuel began to pull his hand away, and appeared something shiny, and metallic, encrusted with red. As the thought came to James' mind, he knew then that he had been stabbed.

'You're fault, boy.' Samuel took two steps back. Blood began to cry out of the wound. The pain brought James to his knees. He held the wound, trying to not let the blood out. The agony was too much to bare.

_No, this can't be happening, this just can't be..._

'No! James!' Meowth yelled, struggling to free himself.

'You basterd!' Jessie screamed at Samuel. He turned to face her, a scar running across the side of his eye. 'Do you want to say that again?' He turned to face back to the dying man, and kicked him in the face. James fell onto his back, with a throbbing pain in his face. Blood poured from his mouth.

_Too much.. I can't.. this is the end..._

James could feel his senses leaving him. He suddenly felt the icy coldness. His limbs went numb. His heart raced rapidly... with the only strength left in him, he glanced up at Jessie, tears in her eyes, heart broken...

_Jessie.._

And the darkness took him...

* * *

_You can't be dead, _Jessie thought, _I need you..._

Samuel circled the motionless body, and smiled. 'Not so tough now, are you?' He looked at his soldiers, still wounded from earlier. 'Take him to the waterfall and toss his body into the river.'

'Yes, sir.' They began to lift James' body, and headed off outside the camp.

Jessie and Meowth looked, full of complete pain and remorse of their friend's lose.

'I'll get you for this,' Jessie said to Samuel, softly but with rage.

'Oh will you now? I'd love to see that, girl. Take them back to the cells.'

The soldiers dragged Jessie and Meowth away.

Samuel inhaled, and exhaled with releif. He touched the scar on his forehead, and sighed, 'Maybe a bit of company would satisfy you, James? Don't worry, I'll give her to you shortly...'

* * *

The soldier's came to the edge of a large cliff near a waterfall. They began to sway the corpse, ready for the toss. They let him go, and watched as his body disappeared in the distance, with a quiet splash at the end. They then turned to leave.

* * *

James body began to sink into the darkness below. His azure hair swaying gently by the water. He was to meet the abyss....

_'We have returned to you, James.'_

The voice echoed in the water...

_'They will meet their end...'_

From the depths of the water, James' eye opened, and out came a glow of red...


	8. Waking the Demon

**Chapter Eight: Waking The Demon**

How could a simple walk through a forest turn out to be so fatal? Is it right for three souls be condemned like this? Do they deserve this punishment? Imprisonment? Death? Should it have ended like this for them... or has it only just begun?

* * *

The sun begun to set in the horizon, leaving a pattern of a firey red. The forests became shadowed, as if the demons had clothed it in black sheets. The lights in the camp flickered on.

Underneath, in holding cells, with only a small ray of light beaming through the bars, they lay there, broken-hearted and weakened by the lose of their friend.

No happiness was left in her - it was banished along with hope. She embraced her legs, and buried herself into the overwhelming sorrow that had engulfed her. Tears never ceased to fall from her eyes.

'James...' His name caused her remorse to grow inside.

Meowth, head resting on the stone cold wall, reminiscened of the scene that occured earlier. _Do we all deserve dis? _he questioned.

'We're going to die, aren't we?' Jessie lifted her head, and looked over at the Pokémon. Meowth turned to face her pained eyes. Through his large dark eyes, it was noticable all last fragments of hope had faded from him...

'I tink so, Jess.' He gradually made his way over to her. She let her gaze drop from him, and returned to bury her head. Silent weeps came from her.

'I'm so scared,' She feebly murmered. Meowth placed his paw onto her shoulder. Tears began to form in his feline eyes.

'Me too.' He replied.

'Why should it end like this?' She arose her head, and brushed away her tears. 'Is this what we... deserve?'

'Nobody deserves someting like dis,' He exclaimed. She glanced at him.

'Why did it have to be him?' Images and memories of James rapidly spread throughout her mind. Just seeing his smile tore her apart. A new wave of tears appeared, 'I want him back, Meowth... I want-'

She quickly embraced Meowth strongly, and sobbed onto his fury shoulder. Meowth patted her back softly. He was speechless, lost for words, and so joined in on the remorseful scene.

* * *

Outside into the open yet enclosed world, it was shrouded in utter darkness, apart from the firefly like lights flickering inside the walls of the camp. Lt. Samuel, grinning, lay relaxed on his bed inside on of the many tents. The radio was turned on, and he chuckled along with the commentaries. His laughing was cut short, and he softly caressed the scar on the side of his face. His vile grin turned into a disgusted frown, 'What did that asshole do?'

He hopped up from the bed, and approached one of the hanging mirrors. He gazed sickly at the ugly wound plastered onto his skin. 'Glad he's out of the way though.'

'Sir!' One of the soldier's barged into the tent, alarming Samuel.

'What?'

'What are we to do about the prisoners?'

'Ah,' He muttered, 'I'll attend to them soon. Apparently, from the scene with that twerp earlier, I must've 'angered' the spirits. I heard that spirits are pleased when offered up the blood of a human...'

The soldier stood there, reading his words before they came from his mouth.

'And I'll just do that so. Give me an hour. Now leave.'

The soldier turned and exited. Samuel returned onto his bed, muttering to himself, 'I'm sure that he'll be most obliged.'

* * *

An hour had passed, though it seemed like an eternity had dragged along at the pace of a snail. Lt. Samuel exited his tent, with a smile on his face, and headed towards the holding cells, in which he was to perform his next 'task'...

He paced down the steps, and moved towards the rusted bars, gazing mockingly at his two prisoners. They looked at him with absolute hatred.

'It's time to go.' He said to Jessie, and gave a darkened smirk at her.

He dragged her and Meowth outside. Their attempts to squirm for freedom were useless. He tossed Meowth to one of the soldiers, who roughly escorted him into one of the outside cages next to one of the military pavalions.

He yanked her into one of the camo trucks, and pushed her in. At that moment in time, guns were being fired. Alerted, Samuel quickly rotated his head to the epicentre of the firing. An explosion lit up the area with a tower of fatal flames. Samuel ignored the chaos, and hopped into the truck, starting the engine and rapidly driving off, away from the battle scene.

_'This was our world. It is now ours for the taking.'_

Soldiers were being flung around in many directions through the air. Screams and yelling broke the silence through the trees. Few soldiers decided to face against the problem, others abanndoned their posts and ran off, saving themselves.

Suddenly, a spear impaled the torso of one of the soldiers. He screamed with absolute pain. The attacker dropped the corpse onto the ground. The face of the attacker was revealed to be, perhaps the vengeful spirit of a certain somebody, or the person itself returning to finish what they needed to do.

Meowth, behind bars and enclosed in a tiny metallic cage, was determined to see the conflict from behind the tents, but with no luck. Though, the sound of guns and yells dragged closer, the cause of the sudden show of bullets was seen in his gaze.

'JAMES!' Meowth screamed, observing the attacker.

Though only seeming like a miracle, the friend Meowth thought he'd lost had returned - with a temper and lust for destruction. His once harqulien eyes burned a fiery crimson and his once flowing azure hair ebony. The infamous white uniform was tattered and torn in several places. The puncture wound from Samuel's knife from earlier had been miracously healed. A few cuts were shown on his face and body.

'James! You're alive!' Meowth yelled, with a laugh of complete relief.

James, possessed as he was, ignored Meowth's words and headed towards one of the tents. Meowth's giant beam gradually disappeared by a wave of confusion.

James observed the insides of the tent, and found what he was looking for - the sphere, waiting there on the table along with other found artifacts (but none as precious as that). He smiled, and approached it. He reached out his hand, and took hold of the brilliant relic.

_'Well done. You have given us our freedom. We may now leave you.'_

A cloud of darkness poured from his body, and entered the circular object. The sphere glisened brightly. He returned to his orginal state. Weakened by the sudden loss of the superhuman strength, he collapsed to his knees, panting. Voices echoed in his mind.

_'Thank you. Take us back to the temple, where we may rest in harmony forever.'_

* * *

'James! Over here!' Meowth yelled, banging at the rusted steel bars of the tiny cage.

James, hearing his name being called, swiftly turned to see Meowth. He embraced the sphere within his arms. The fiery crimson of hatred that was once burning deep in his pupils had faded, and now shone a brilliant and heavenly emerald - like the eyes of a fallen angel.

He rushed over to him, always strongly holding the sphere. He crouched infront of Meowth, behind bars.

'I can't believe it! You're alive! How can dis be?'

'I can't believe it either,' James answered, 'but it's true.'

'It dun matta, you're alive and dats the best ting. Now, get me outta ere!' Meowth commanded, banging on the bars.

'Of course.' He glanced at the sphere, and cautiously lay it on the ground.

'What is dat?' Meowth asked curiously gazing at it, as if in a trance.

'Can't answer right now.' James grabbed an axe from a nearby table from on of the tents. 'Where's Jessie?' He asked, with panic within him.

'I, er...' Meowth hesitated, thinking.

'Where?' James asked again, but louder. Meowth stepped back, afraid of James' rising anger. 'I honestly dunno. Dat guy, wit da scar on his face, he took her.'

James, filled with blinding rage and terror, hacked at the lock of the cage with the axe violently. Meowth stepped out slowly. James glared at him, 'Where did he take her?'

'I dunno,' Meowth whispered, 'all I saw was dat he was heading somewhere east.'

'East? Okay, let's go!' James grabbed Meowth's furry arm and the sphere and pulled him along with him.

'You're not tinking of running, are you?' Meowth asked.

James looked around. He smiled, 'No, definatly not.' He rushed over to a motorcycle parked by the entrance of the camp.

'We dun have keys, ' Meowth pointed out.

'We don't need keys.' He replied, grinning. He glanced at the sphere. It began to glimmer vividly, lighting the entire area, which gave away their position to a troop of angry soldiers.

'Oh, no! Soldiers! Let's go!' Meowth screamed, hopping on the back of the bike.

'Yes...' James jumped on. The motorcycle miracously started. The engine roared.

'How'd dat start?' Meowth asked, suprised.

'It doesn't matter,' James answered, 'Hold this and DON'T let it go.' He gave him the sphere. Meowth, with his slippery paws, found it difficult to brace it in his grasp.

'Let's go.' The bike began to accelerate, leading the duo out of the camp and into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

With the wind blowing in their hair (and fur), they quickly drove along the curves of the dirt road, soaring around the cornors like a bat out of hell following the tyre tracks of the truck Samuel was driving earlier.

The road was bumpy and rough, and Meowth almost lost grip of the sphere several times.

In the distance, the sounds of engines could be heard from behind them. Out of the darkness appeared three motorcycles, with armed soldiers pursuing the two.

'Ah! James, we got company!' Meowth informed.

James quickly glanced back, keeping both eyes on the road and the soldiers. He took out a gun at the side of the bike, and handed it to Meowth.

'Take this.' He said.

'But, I'm holding dis,' The sphere was grashed in his paws.

'Give that to me.' Meowth handed the sphere to James, and he embraced it in his arm as strong as possible, and the gun was given to the feline. 'I wun be able to aim!'

'Just fire! Those guys want trouble, then let them 'prepare for trouble.'

The motorcyclists lifted their guns and began to fire. Meowth ducked and James sweerved the bike from side to side. Meowth struggled to fire the gun, aiming it in all different directions. The bullets ricocheted off the bike and the ground.

The pathway began to get much more narrow, and the soldiers had to drive in line with eachother than beside.

'Hold on tight,' James warned. At that moment, there was a brutal bump in the middle of the road, and the impact had Meowth drop the gun from his grip. 'Crap.'

In the distance, temple ruins could be seen. James smiled, 'We're almost there.'

'Dat's great news, but how are we gonna get rid of these guys?'

'I'm thinking.' As James began to think, up ahead there was no road left along a cliff path. It had crumbled away. Meowth saw, 'No road! What we gonna do now?' Panic took him.

'Just hold on...' The engine roared, and the bike accelerated at a blinding speed.

'You're crazy, Jimmy! We won't make it!'

'We will.' The drop got much closer, and when it was only a few metres away, James glided the bike towards the drop and it soared across. Meowth held on tightly, petrified by this crazy stunt. Thankfully, the bike made it to the other side, and carried on along the dirt road. The bikers, doubting they'd manage to succeed, halted by the edge of the drop, annoyed.

Meowth laughed, 'You're so crazy, Jimmy, but ya managed to get 'em off our tail!'

James smiled, 'Indeed I did.'

And they continued to drive...

* * *

They made a stop outside the uncharted temple; the same temple where the sphere once lingered. There was a truck parked outside of the ruins, the truck Samuel had driven. James knew they must've been inside somewhere. He hopped of the bike, took the sphere of Meowth, and sprinted on towards the temple.

'Be careful!' Meowth warned, 'I'll be right out 'ere if ya need me.'

With that, James entered the temple ruins, on pursuit to save his friend, and to recover the sphere to its rightful resting place...


	9. Rescue

**Hello, it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter. No fret, here's the next. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine: Rescue**

James made his way into the ruins of the temple. It was pitch black; only darkness lingered. There was only silence to pair up with the obscurity. He cautiously made his way through the darkness like before, except this time he had no light to guide him.

Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream. _Jessie!_

He sprinted through the shadows, following the sound, and attempting to avoid any obstacle he fell into.

Running... and running... and running into the black abyss. When silence befall once again, he would wait for sound to break it. Another scream echoed through the halls, and he paced to follow the source.

Whilst sprinting through the dilapidated ruins, he halted quickly, standing at the majestic stone doorway, peering into the temple's shrine. At the other side, two people stood near the sculpture of the anicent guardian. The male, clasping a female in his hands, glared detesedly at the human that stood before him.

'How can you still be alive,' Samuel snarled, poitning a pistol straight into Jessie's side. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was overcome with utter terror. She dared not to move even an inch, to think of a bullet penetrating through her skin was devestating to imagine.

'I just am,' James replied, spehere cradled in his arm. Samuel glimpsed at the dormant relic, 'That relic happens to be mine,' he hissed.

'You're incorrect; it belongs to the people of the Sun,' he retorted.

Samuel pressed his weapon deeper into Jessie's waist, 'You hand that over now, otherwise she'll suffer the consenquence.'

No sentinal prescence protected James any longer; his guardians rested inside the globe that cradled in his arms. He could no longer poses the omnipotent vigor he was gifted. He was mortal again; and mortals can die.

He shook his head, 'I'm not handing it over.'

Samuel scowled, 'Do you want your beloved lass here to perish?'

'Of course not.'

'Then _hand over the sphere!' _He yelled.

Difficult decisions were engulfing him greatly. He would never hand over the relic to this obnoxious creature, yet neither could he bare for his dear companion to suffer the worst of all consenquences. He contemplated, whether he should use his beloved pokémon to do duel with him, but the thought of a bullet penetrating them, neither could he endure that fatal choice. If the spirits weren't latent, their potency could subdue, or annilihate Samuel without any mercy or hesitation. He had no weapon on him; the pistol Meowth had held had dropped along the road. Though, if he could transfer back the sphere onto the altar behind the two, facing in front of the stone statue, maybe a power could relief him... though, was this possible?

'What is your decision, kid?' Samuel snarled.

James didn't answer; instead, he glanced down at the artifact, fiddling with it. _I could use some help, _he thought. His hopes were too high; the remnants remained inactive. All they desired, was to be returned to their resting place. All James desired, was a way - a way to choose to return it securely, and rescue his friend. He could only pick one; his friend, or the spirits...

'Well, answer!' Samuel commanded.

James stopped fiddling, and took a glimpse of Samuel. The scar James had left on the side of his face looked tainted, as if something had burned off his flesh. There's a power James was unable to posses any longer. His eyes strayed to Jessie's; fear whirling in darkened azure. He looked back down at the sphere, and sighed.

'Very well,' he murmured.

'Very well what?' Samuel asked.

James gradually began to approach him, 'Here,' and he reached his arm out, the sphere resting in his palm. Samuel gazed at it, then back at James, his visage blank. Samuel hesitatantly crept closer, hand still griped onto his weapon. He released Jessie, then snatched the relic out of James' hand.

Jessie rushed over towards James, and flung her arms around him, engulfed in relief. She weakly smiled, 'It's good to know you're alright.'

'Same with you,' he whispered.

Samuel stepped back, his gaze admiring the artifact he now aquired. He beamed delightfully, entranced in the relic's ancient beauty.

Jessie released James from her embrace, 'Why did you give up the relic?' she asked, concerned. He shrugged, 'I wouldn't have wanted you to die.'

She beamed, tears still streaming down her face.

Samuel finished cherishing his prized possession, and glimpsed up at the two. He smirked, 'You just made a bad mistake.'

James turned to face him. He knew now, he had betrayed his vows to the remnants.

Samuel turned around and rested the relic onto the altar. James smiled mischeviously. _Perfect, _he thought.

Samuel let out a cold chuckle, 'You just lost an amazing possession,' he whispered melovantly.

'I am aware,' James said, regretfully.

'Of course,' he turned around. Without any alarm, Samuel raised his pistol, aimming it straight at James. He loaded it, 'See ya, kid.'

Clasped in terror, James was unable to move. As the bullet escaped its prison, James suddenly thought then, this is the true end...

Although the deafening sound of the weapon echoed, James remained unharmed. To his absolute devestation, Jessie stood in front of him. Samuel's mouth was open in astonishment, and much to his horror, the bullet did not rest in the victim he craved it to be; instead, to both their dismay, the bullet lay in the crimson haired girl.

James gasped in horror, 'Jessie...'

She collapsed to the floor.

Samuel scowled, 'Stupid girl,' he muttered. James fell to his knees; his broken eyes fixated upon his injured companion. He lifted her head, 'Jessie?' he whispered, 'Oh, Jessie, please... say something...'

She didn't reply.

'Jessie...' his voice barely a whisper, '... no.'

Samuel, suddenly, began to fell a hint of remorse. Although, as the regret began to shadow over him, he quickly shook it off with a chuckle, 'Don't fret, James,' he said mockingly, 'You can join her...'

He pointed the gun at James; who refused to look up. It made him feel, as if he no longer cared...

_James, _a voice whispered inside of his mind, _this is your demise... _

Samuel, smirking, pulled the trigger... although, to his irritation, no bullet lingered inside. He checked the gun; no bullets - empty. He tossed his weapon on the floor with high fury.

A radient light began to illuminate the room... near the altar where the relic resided. The light created shadows, and caught the attention of Samuel. He quickly turned his head; and to his absolute amazement, his precious sphere pulsed light. The luminous intensity of the artifcat entranced the soldier; hypnotizing his being.

'Beautiful...' he murmured, enthralled. He approached it gradually, as if the power of the resplendance captivated his eyes. He reached his hands out to it, and gently traced the sphere with the tips of his fingers. 'Magnificent...'

He lifted it up from the altar, eyes still fixtated upon the beauty it released. He caressed the smoothness of the glowing stone, '... Amazing...'

Although, what he had not noticed, the glowing crimson eyes of the Sun Guardian gazed before him; disgusted at Samuel's tainted hands touching the remains of its kingdom.  
James glanced up at the crimson glow, and smirked.

Samuel, still engaged at the hypnotic impact the sphere seemed to pulsate, James arose gradually, and walked towards him.

Samuel's entrance suddenly broke, and he spun around to see James, smiling at him.

'What?' Samuel asked, concerned.

'Gods love sacrifices,' he commented, darkly.

'Huh?'

Unexpectedly, James shoved Samuel, and he tripped up onto the altar. The sphere slipped out of his hands, and bounced along the floor, casting shadows as it rolled along the stone floor.

A black creeping mist escaped the Guardian's mouth, and twisted itself along Samuel, who rested uneasily upon the altar. Much to Samuel's dismay and utter horror, the mist began to heat on his skin. The blackened haze embraced his entire body until it was no longer visible. All James could hear, was the blood curdling screams that emerged from his throat. It sent a shiver down James' spine.

As soon as the mist vanished, Samuel had disappeared from sight. There was no trace; no remains of his being.

As the darkeness that had enslaved James for quite some time, had returned back into the sphere. The remains of the Guardian that possesed the human were gone.

James walked over to retrive the sphere, and placed it back onto the altar. The illuminating light, began to die down...

_Thank you, _a voice whispered.

James' attention was too fixated onto the glowing eyes of the Sun Guardian, that he almost forgot about his friend, laying motionless on the floor before him. He walked over towards her, and collapsed at her side. Tears began to brew, and his human emotions began to return to him. He started to weep, remorse engulfed him dearly.

'Jessie,' he feebly whispered.

The Guardian's mist began to brew again, and it crept up towards James' side. Although apathetic about the mist for the moment, he wondered why it was beginning to materlize again. As the mist glided across Jessie's body, it shaped in front of James, almost into that of a humanoid figure of smoke.

'James,' it called in a very unearthly voice.

'Yes?' he replied, sadly.

'Your loss for your dear has engulfed you into despair,' it stated.

'I am aware,' he said, caressing Jessie's hand.

'Her soul is not yet departed to the afterlife,' he began, 'there is a way to retrive it.'

Suddenly, James' face lit up, 'There is?'

'Though, it is a perilous journey to undertake for a mortal.'

The light in James' face faded, 'Oh.'

'Do not worry. There is another way.'

'And what way would that be?'

Although it was difficult to examine the misty face, it appeared to smile, 'Sacrifice.'

'And what sacrifice should there be?' James asked.

'You have already offered one,' the Guardian informed.

'Samuel?'

'Yes.'

'And so what has this accomplished?' James asked, peering up at the Guardian.

It smiled again, 'Trade... a soul, for another.'

'You're going to retrive her soul?' He asked.

It nodded, 'I can...'

James smiled, hope returning, 'That's great news.'

The mist glided across to James' side, 'Because of your selfless acts, we are very much grateful to return her. We shall depart to the otherworld, and we shall bring her back... a thank you for your efforts.'

'Thank you,' James said, happy to know, she'll once again breathe.

'... And so... we shall return her... and we shall return... hope... is not lost...'


	10. Restoring Serenity

**Chapter Ten: Restoring Serenity**

The obscurity of the darkness enveloped every cornor of the temple hall, and only the soft, pulsating colours of the sphere illuminated a small area of which it lay.

It had been a matter of minutes since the Guardian promised to retrive the departing soul of his saviour's companion. It was only fair; he had returned the relic back to the temple, in the Guardian's possession once again. Now that the obnoxious soldier was sacrificed upon the stone altar, the remnants of the lost civilization can live in peace for a prolonged period of time, in hope that no one else dares to disturb their slumber once again.

James held the lifeless body of his friend in his arms, praying that the Guardian will return with her spirit very much soon. He would not let go, he would never until she awakens from her eternal sleep. He waited. And waited. And waited... it was only he and the silence that gave eachother a complacent, yet despairing company.

He had no fear in letting the tears fall from his bloodshot eyes, but fear was still present in him, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. Too much had happened too fast. None of them would've thought for any moment that a peaceful journey through a sunlit valley could turn out to be a struggle for survival from the hands of greedy mortals. Though, as a small part of hope remained, they would be back to their everyday routines once they leave this forsaken forest. There was no promise of it, however.

The sphere behind James illuminated the entire room in a wave of resplandant rainbows of colours. He didn't move, or even flinch. It was expected - half-expected, that is that the woebegone thoughts didn't take the better of his being. The only movement he did make, though, was a small smile.

He was pressuming that the Guardian would appear beside him with the departed soul in his hands, although that was not the case. It was only a flash of light from the relic, and then the darkness proceeded once again. The smile from James' face faded. He glanced down at her, hoping that she would move, if not, breathe at least.

Alas, nothing happened during the lenthy seconds that passed by. Perhaps the Guardian was not able to retrive her from the otherside. A pain ensued in his heart, and a new wave of bitter tears began to develop from his broken eyes. He softly shook her body, believing it could awake her.

Nothing...

He tried once again.

Yet the same happened as before. Nothing.

'Jessie,' he whispered, 'Please wake up.' He glanced back at the sphere - it was glowing, but nothing magnificent occured. He arose and approached it, 'Why haven't you returned,' he asked it, 'Where are you?'

If he was half expecting an answer to echo from the core of the whirling colours, he was wrong. It continued to pulsate rainbows, but nothing else. Sorrow effortlessly took him over, 'Please..' he breathed, and he let the despair rule him over.

... A stir came from behind him at that moment. James didn't take much notice of it; his mind was too englufed in melancholy. It was only until he heard breathing, when it captured his full attention. He rapidly turned around, to lay his eyes upon a mircalculous sight. Suddenly, all the despair that lingere inside perished, and hope had returned to him.

Jessie, although befuddled to find herself shrouded in darkness, feebly managed to pull herself up. James quickly rushed over, and beamed, 'You're alive!' He cried with much joy. Jessie blinked in reply; very much confused. She glanced around, and saw the relic lighting up the altar. It did captivate her immensily. She gazed back at James, and smiled.

'I'm so glad to know you're living again,' said James, 'I thought I'd lost you.'

She didn't say anything, but only arose her eyebrow in question, 'What do you mean you lost me?'

'I...,' he paused for a moment, then sighed, 'It doesn't matter.' He glanced at the Guardian statue at the behind the altar, 'Thank you.'

'Who you are thanking?' Jessie asked curiously.

'No one, ' He helped her to her feet. His smile seemed to unerve Jessie, 'Why are you smiling like that?'

'No reason. I'm... I'm just, happy to see you.'

'... Okay,' she smiled back, 'And... and I'm happy to see you too. That moment at the camp; I thought you were gone. But, no, you came back. Back for me?'

'Of course! I'd never leave you, Jessie. You're my friend. I don't know what I would do without you.'

She smiled gently, '... And I don't know what I'd do without you.'

They both smiled lovingly at one another, and then embraced each other. Throughout a majority of quarrells and fights, they knew deep down, they cared deeply for eachother. For what would she do without him, and he without her? For once, they didn't fear to let their true feelings show through. At that moment, fear seemed to vanish from them. At that moment, they were inseperable once again...

* * *

They left the temple, and found themselves in the most beautiful sunset, with they rays shinning across the canopies of the Crescent Forest.

Meowth sat impatiently on the bike, and glanced up to find his human companions in well condition (only slightly). He grinned at them, 'What took ya so long? Did ya defeat Samuel?'

James nodded, 'Yes, he's gone now. We're fine again.'

'I'm not gonna ask what happened to him, but whatever the case, it's good to see ya both breathing.'

'Indeed it is,' Jessie said.

Meowth hopped of the bike, 'Do ya tink those guys are still after us, Jimmy?'

James shook his head, 'I highly doubt that. I'm thinking they'll be out of this forest when the night is out,' he glanced at the Temple, 'they'll make sure of it.'

Jessie sighed, 'Can we get out of this forest now? I'm not fond of it anymore.'

'And yet you were da one who suggested a walk would be great.' Meowth said.

Jessie glared at him, 'Well, how was I supposed to know that we'd be attacked by a troop of soldiers, get captured and get seperated from another?'

'I dunno.'

'Exactly. Now hush.'

Something caught James' attention from behind one of the trees. He gradually made his way over to it.

'Hey, Jimmy, where ya going?' Meowth asked.

'Just stay here for a moment,' he said, and left Jessie and Meowth sharing curious glances at eachother.

James walked into a clearing, and smiled upon a wondrous sight, 'Hello,' he greeted. The spirit of the Guardian stood there, surrounded by the phantoms of others as he. The Guardian bowed, 'Hello, James.'

'What are you all doing here?' He asked.

'Our souls are no longer bound to the power of the sphere. We are no longer imprisoned.'

'Does this mean you're free?'

The Guardian nodded, 'Yes. For your heroic efforts, and the sacrifice you made, we finally have the chance to depart on to the next world.'

'But what of the sphere,' James began, 'What if somebody came along and found it? What would happen then?'

'Not to fear, James,' replied the Guardian, 'The sphere is just stone. A power had enslaved us to become trapped inside. We feared the destruction of our world because we were powerless to defend it. But by you, we managed to be set free. The sphere was the prison in which we were sentaced to suffer. Nobody can threat us any longer.'

'And by that sacrifice, you are free?'

'That was the promise those years ago.' The Guardian stated.

James smiled, ''I'm glad to know that you are free.'

'But we could not of done it without you. If it weren't for you, our souls would still be trapped inside. For returning us to the altar, and by offering sacrifice, the curse is lifted.'

'A curse was held upon you?' he asked.

The Guardian nodded, 'Yes.'

'That is upsetting.'

The Guardian nodded, and glanced up at the setting sun, 'It is ready for our departure,' he whispered, 'It is time to move on.'

'I hope you'll find peace there,' said James.

'We hope so too,' he smiled, 'Thank you, James.'

'You're welcome. Oh, and thank you... for returning her.'

The Guardian didn't reply, but nodded. They all turned towards the sun, and let the whistling breeze flow them away into the horizon. No longer will the civilization be disturbed, and nor will the people. For so many things that James failed to succeed in, this was one he was proud to have suceeded in.

* * *

He returned back to the others with a smile. He sighed, 'Well, I think it's best we take our leave, don't you agree?'

'Yes,' agreed Jessie, 'It is best.'

'Well, come on then! The sooner we get outta ere the better. I can't wait to have a bath, lie in a bed, find 'em twerps again. We've very much lost track, we'd better head back to da road. Ah, this forest is very much annoying-'

Meowth walked off, complaining as he did. Jessie and James smiled with amusement at him; their beloved feline. She gazed far into the horizon, watching the crimson sun set over the mountains, 'Such a beautiful time of day,' she said, 'I could watch that sun forever.'

'So could I,' James said, 'But, we'd best be on our way. We still have business to attend to on the other side of the valley - still have twerps to deal with.'

'Indeed we do.' She faced him, and gazed into his emerald eyes, 'Though we never succeed. We always fail.'

'... At least we fail together,' he smiled, 'But it is clear. We've succeeded in something...'

She glanced at him curiously, 'What exactly?'

'... Being a team.'

She smiled, 'And a team we shall remain.'

He nodded. There was a certain affection they held for eachother, and they let that be clear, when they gazed at one another's eyes, and shared their devotion with a loving kiss.

As the sunset illuminated the heaven's with crimson and sapphire, the forest felt alive with such beauty. For these passing days, they knew they'd never abandon one another, no mater what obstacle fell upon them. They were a team - and a team they will always remain...

**The End**

**- - -**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to read my next story, **_**A Fire Inside, **_**which also includes these wondrous characters. Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
